Reunión en Hokkaido
by Nairian
Summary: Shinichi, Heiji, Ran, Kazuha y Hakuba en Hokkaido. Mi primer fic^^ACABADO, para bien o para mal, R
1. Una reunión

Reunion en Hokkaido, por Kazuha Hattori  
  
TOKIO, 15:00H.  
  
Shinichi salió de su clase y fue a la salida, donde Ran y Sonoko le esperaban. Ambas hablaban riendo y al verle Sonoko le saludó con la mano y se marchó.  
  
"¿Por qué se ha ido Sonoko-chan?" Preguntó al llegar junto a ella.  
  
"Makoto-kun la esperaba en el coche.sólo me hacía compañía hasta que llegaras" explicó Ran, empezando a caminar. "¿Cómo llevas el examen de inglés del lunes?"  
  
"No lo llevo", suspiró el chico. "Seguro que suspendo".  
  
"Eres increible Shinichi", suspiró Ran. "Tus padres han pasado media vida en los Estados Unidos, ¿no has aprendido nada de ellos?"  
  
"Para ti es fácil decirlo.no has faltado medio año a clase"  
  
"Tampoco fui yo quien se largó un día sin decir nada", dijo ella.  
  
"Tocado" dijo Shinichi mirándola. [Si supieras por qué falté tanto ran.]  
  
"¿En que piensas?"  
  
"En nada importante", mintió él.  
  
"Bueno, pues lo único que puedes hacer es encerrarte en tu casa y estudiar todo el fín de semana" dijo Ran. [Si me pidiera que le ayudara.]. "Yo podría."  
  
"¡¿Estás loca?!" Exclamó Shinichi, asustandola en un primer momento. "Este fin de semana hay una reunión para jóvenes detectives en Hokkaido. Las entradas valen mucho dinero y me llevó tiempo conseguirlas". [En realidad, le tocaron al doctor Agasa dos entradas en un sorteo, pero bueno.]. "Ni hablar, no me quedarés estudiando y."  
  
"En ese caso no necesitarás mi ayuda, ¿no? Pues déjame despedirme de ti por si no vuelves". Con un rápido movimiento de karate Ran dejó a Shinichi tirado en el suelo, para luego irse sola hacia su casa.  
  
"Ahora sí se ha enfadado" suspiró Shinichi levantándose del suelo. [Para ella es fácil, hace lo que quiere. Yo en cambio.las he pasado canutas para dejar de ser Conan y en todo ese tiempo no pude hacer nada sin su permiso.bah, ya se le pasará].  
  
OSAKA 15:00H  
  
En Osaka la situación era la misma, pero era Heiji quien esperaba a Kazuha acompañado por dos amigos suyos de kendo: Shimbo Tome y Yousuke Kamui.  
  
"Esta chica cada día llega más tarde" suspiró Heiji aburrido.  
  
"Tienes razón, mejor vete que ya la espero yo", bromeó Shimbo.  
  
"¿Tú no tenías que llegar pronto a tu casa hoy?" Intervino Yousuke. "Iros los dos y ya acompañaré a Toyama-chan yo".  
  
"Se nota que no la conoceis.sino correriais" dijo Heiji. "Es una burra, violenta, imprudente y." el chico calló al ver la cara de sus dos amigos. ".Y la tengo detras". Dicho esto se giró con una inocente sonrisa, aunque sabía que no le serviría de mucho.  
  
"Ahorrate las excusas" dijo con enfado pasando por su lado sin mirarle. "Shimbo-kun, te traigo el libro, ten" dijo sonriendo al otro chico y dándole un libro.  
  
"Gracias Kazuha-chan, ¿te ha gustado?" Preguntó Shimbo empezando a caminar junto a ella, seguido por los otros dos.  
  
"Sí, no pude cerrarlo hasta que lo acabé.por cierto, ¿te sirvió de algo lo de ayer?" Dijo ella.  
  
"Sí, hoy me he levantado fenomenal.por cierto, esto es lo que te devo". Shimbo sacó varios billetes de su bolsillo y se los dio a la chica.  
  
"Gracias.normalmente no cobraría, pero ya sabes cual es mi situación", dijo Kazuha sonriendo.  
  
"No importa, lo mereces.estuviste cuatro horas". Los cuatro pararon, Heiji sin poder creerse lo que había visto y escuchado. "Bueno, hasta el lunes, y diviertete Kazuha-chan"  
  
"Dudo mucho que me divierta." bromeó ella. "Adios".  
  
"Adios" dijo Heiji girando la esquina junto con Kazuha. El chico la miraba pensativo. [No puedo creerlo.¿desde cuándo hay tanta confianza entre ellos? No suena bien.ayer dice que se pasó cuatro horas en su casa, luego Tome-kun dijo que se había levantado fenomenal, y para colmo le ha pagado. ¿Y en que situación se encuentra Kazuha como para hacer eso?]. Kazuha pareció adivinar lo que su amigo pensaba, por lo que se paró y le miró con desconfianza.  
  
"Heiji.¿qué se está pasando ahora por tu cabecita loca y mal pensada?"  
  
"¿Loca y mal pensada? ¿Desde cuándo?" Se quejó él. De pronto, su mirada cambió a una de preocupación. "Oye, ¿ha pasado algo en tu casa? Lo digo por que si necesitas dinero, yo podría comentarlo en casa.al fin y al cabo mi padre y el tuyo son grandes amigos y seguro que podríamos ayudaros". Kazuha le miró por un momento sin entenderle, pero luego se puso a reir. "Yo no le veo la gracia.no deberias vender tu cuerpo ni."  
  
"Espera, ¿cómo que vender mi cuerpo?" Preguntó extrañada y con cierto enfado. "Heiji.¿de verdad crees que yo seria capaz de hacer eso?" El chico la miró sin contestar, por lo que ella suspiró. "Eres idiota.¡aho!" La chica se fue hacia su casa enfadada.  
  
[Vaya.volví a meter la pata], suspiró Heiji, empezando a caminar de nuevo tras la chica.  
  
"No te enfades Kazuha.encima de que me preocupo por ti".  
  
"Gracias pero no hace falta" dijo ella sin parar. "No puedo creer que de verdad pensaras eso de mí.me conoces desde hace años, ¿no?"  
  
"Vale, perdon, pero es que entre lo que Shimbo y tu deciais, y que luego te ha dado dinero." se excusó Heiji.  
  
"Shimbo-kun es un buen amigo, ayer le di clases de repaso.de echo, llevo toda la semana dando clases a mucha gente, pero claro, tú ni te enteras" Kazuha paró de pronto mirandole con enfado. "Aquí nos separamos, no me sigas más, ¿entendido?"  
  
"Pero."  
  
"Luego te llamo.si no he cambiado de idea".  
  
"¿Cambiado de idea?" Dijo Heiji en voz alta, aunque ya estaba solo. "¿Respecto a qué?"  
  
CASA DE LOS HATTORI, 17:00H  
  
Heiji encendió su ordenador y se conecto a internet. Había llamado a Kazuha varias veces a su telefono móvil pero no contestaba, por lo que había decidido probar suerte via internet. Por fortuna o por desgracia, no lo tenía muy claro, la chica no estaba conectada. Sin embargo, su amigo Shimbo sí.  
  
Mejor que Kudou: Hola Shimbo  
  
He aprobado: Ey Hattori, ¿q tal todo?  
  
Mejor que Kudou: mal, me e peleado con Kazuha.  
  
He aprobado: ¿Otra vez? Ja, ja, ja. Mis padres llevan 20 años casados y discuten - q vosotros.  
  
Mejor que Kudou: ¬¬, es por tu culpa.como vi q le dabas dinero y decias q habías pasado muy buena noche y eso.  
  
He aprobado: ay.creo q me imagino lo q le has dicho, ¡serás burro Heiji! ¿Cómo le dices eso a una chica?  
  
Mejor que Kudou: ¿COMO? SI ME HUBIERAS DICHO Q TE DABA CLASES DE REPASO NO HABRÍA PASADO NADA, ¡TU ERES EL TONTO!  
  
He aprobado: menudo detective estás hecho.¬¬. No te mereces lo que Toyama- chan está haciendo por ti.  
  
Mejor que Kudou: ¿Perdon?¿Qué está haciendo Kazuha?  
  
He aprobado: Esto.no, nada, cosas mias, jejeje. Bueno, que me tengo q ir, ya hablamos luego, ¿ok?  
  
Mejor que Kudou: ¬¬, dime a q te refieres, ¡YA!  
  
He aprobado: Ya lo averiguarás si eres mejor q Kudou... jejeje  
  
Mejor que Kudou: Shimbo-kun, ¡no!  
  
He parobado ha abandonado la conversación  
  
Heiji suspiró con enfado. [Menudo morro.siempre me deja con la intriga. Que no me merezco lo que Kazuha hace por mí dice.que yo sepa lo único que hace es sacarme de quicio y empreñarme. A lo mejor con ese dinero quiere comprarme algo, pero no es mi cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo. Mejor iré a verla a su casa y se lo pregunto.vaya, se ha conectado Kudou, hablaré con él antes].  
  
Mejor que Kudou: Hola Kudou-kun.  
  
Sherlock: ¬¬, ¿cómo que eres mejor que yo?  
  
Mejor que Kudou: es la verdad Sherlock, jajajaja.  
  
Sherlock: ¬¬  
  
Mejor que Kudou: ¿qué tal todo?  
  
Sherlock: pse, desde que dejé de ser Conan todo va a peor con Ran.se ha enfadado pq mañana voy a Hokkaido.  
  
Mejor que Kudou: ¿¿HOKKAIDO?? LAS ENTRADAS SON CARISIMAS  
  
Sherlock: Ya, el profesor Agasa las ganó en un concurso, iremos los dos.  
  
Mejor que Kudou: Q suerte tienes siempre.tienes entradas gratis para una reunión donde estarán los mejores detectives del Japón, y si invitas a Ran a ir contigo seguro q aceptará ser tu novia.  
  
Sherlock: ¿¿SUERTE?? Me he pasado seis meses como Conan, voy a repetir curso y Ran no vendría ni loca.ade+, ¿de dónde has sacado la idea de q kiero novia?  
  
Mejor que Kudou: Venga ya Kudou-kun, cuando eras Conan te morías de ganas de ser tú para poder estar con Ran, no puedes negarlo ahora.  
  
Sherlock: ¬¬  
  
Mejor que Kudou: Bueno, te tengo q dejar, voy a ver a Kazuha q se ha enfadado conmigo. Divierte en Hokkaido tú q puedes.  
  
Sherlock: claro, te traeré un recuerdo, ¡y suerte con la novia!  
  
Mejor que Kudou: vale, gracias  
  
Mejor que Kudou ha abandonado la conversación.  
  
Shinichi no pudo evitar sorprenderse, [¿vale y gracias? ¿A qué?¿A lo del recuerdo o a lo de la novia? Esta es mi oportunidad, acaba de entrar Ran].  
  
Sherlock: ¿Hola?  
  
Te Odio: ¬¬, hola.  
  
Sherlock: podrías cambiarte el nick, ¿no?  
  
Te Odio: ¿pq? ¿Te sientes aludido?  
  
Sherlock: ¬¬, vale, tendré que cambiarlo yo.  
  
Te Odio: Shinichi, ¡quita eso ya!  
  
Te Quiero: ¿te sientes aludida?  
  
Te Odio: ¬¬  
  
Te Quiero: Oye, la reunión de detectives es el domingo y no me llevará mucho tiempo, ¿vienes conmigo a pasar el fín de semana a Hokkaido?  
  
Te Odio: ¿Cómo dices?  
  
Te Quiero: Un día te prometí q te llevaría a Hokkaido, ¿no?  
  
Te Odio: Sí, pero.  
  
Te Quiero: Todo el fín de semana juntos en Hokkaido, y el sábado seré todo tuyo, haremos lo que quieras.venga ven Ran, quiero estar contigo, no hemos podido desde q volví.  
  
Te Odio: está bien, iré contigo.¬¬  
  
Te Quiero: gracias Ran, ¡te quiero!  
  
Te Odio: ¡¡Deja de decir tonterías Shinichi!!  
  
Te Quiero: ¡Ah! Y ponte guapa, ¿eh? Esta será nuestra primera cita, ¡adios y un beso!  
  
Te Quiero ha abandonado la conversación  
  
Mientras Shinichi se desconectaba enseguida, Ran no podía cree lo que leía, [¿nuestra primera cita?¿Shinichi y yo?].  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: Esto es todo por este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, es la primera vez que hago un fanfic, así que tened compasión. Dejadme reviews, please!!! Gracias por leerlo. Y en el próximo capítulo.¿conseguirá Heiji que Kazuha le perdone?¿La primera cita de Shinichi y Ran? See you soon!!!^^  
  
Kazuha Hattori 


	2. El regalo de Kazuha

Reunion en Hokkaido, por Kazuha Hattori  
  
OSAKA, CASA DE LOS TOYAMA, 19:00H.  
  
Kazuha salió de la ducha y se vistió, para luego ir a su habitación. Se puso de pié frente al espejo para peinarse, mientras permanecía sumida en sus pensamientos. [Heiji nunca cambiará, aún no sé por qué me sorprendo de sus ocurrencias.cuando estamos bien siempre tiene que estropearlo con uno de sus comentarios sin pies ni cabeza, y yo sigo y sigo tragando. Empiezo a pensar que lo que me dijo Shimbo de que Heiji sentía algo por mí es mentira.ni si quiera sé por qué me esfuerzo tanto. Dos meses ahorrando y trabajando para esto y dentro de un par de días ni se acordará]. Kazuha cogió la cajita que estaba en su mesita de noche y suspiró. La caja era de terciopelo, por lo que había decidido no envolverla en papel de regalo. Además, estaba segura de que no le quedaba dinero ni para eso.  
  
"¡Kazuha tienes visita!" Escuchó a su madre gritar desde las escaleras.  
  
"¡Voy!" Dijo ella, recogiendose el pelo con rapidez y bajando las escaleras aún con la caja en el bolsillo del pantalón. [Ahora iba a casa de Heiji.quien quiera que sea tendrá que venir otro día]. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al llegar a la entrada y ver al chico de pie mirando las fotos, como hacía siemrpe que la esperaba. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"  
  
"Venía a verte.pero si esperas a alguien me voy", dijo con su particular humor.  
  
"No.ven, vamos a pasear" Kazuha se despidió de su madre y ambos salieron, empezando a caminar calle abajo.  
  
"Siento lo de esta mañana, yo.no tendría que haber dicho eso", dijo el chico sin mirarla.  
  
"No importa" dijo Kazuha sonriendole y parando. "Tengo algo para ti". Heiji paró y la miró extrañado. Su amiga sacó una caja alargada del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la dio. "Abrela, ¿no?"  
  
"Es que.no sé por qué me has comprado esto, ¿he olvidado alguna fecha importante?" Preguntó mirándola preocupado. Kazuha se puso a reir.  
  
"No, es sólo que me apetecía", explicó. "Anda, ábrela".  
  
"Está bien", Heiji suspiró y abrió la caja esperando encontrar una cadena o una pulsera, pues parecía algo de joyeria. Para su sorpresa vio un ticket alargado de color azul, que hizo que el chico abriera los ojos de par en par. "Es.una entrada para la reunión de Hokkaido". Heiji miró a su amiga sonriendo. "Pero, te debe de haber costado."  
  
"Verte contento lo paga", le interrumpió Kazuha. "Veo que de verdad tienes muchas ganas de ir".  
  
"Es.esto es.lo mejor que me han regalado nunca, ¡gracias Kazuha!" Para su sorpresa, Heiji la abrazó con fuerza levantándola del suelo.  
  
"¡Heiji para! Estamos en mitad de la calle", dijo ella soltándose.  
  
"Nunca podré pagarte esto Kazuha", el chico parecía no salir de su asombro, lo que ponía contenta a la chica, que con eso le bastaba. "O tal vez sí.vamos, iremos a cenar al restaurante ese que te gusta tanto". El chico la cogió de la muñeca y empezó a correr hacia allí. "No aceptaré un no por respuesta".  
  
"Está bien, pero podemos ir más despacio, ¿no crees?"  
  
***  
  
"Había olvidado tu apetito", suspiró Heiji mirando de reojo a su amiga. La chica había aprovechado y había comido bastante bien. "Otra cena como esta y ya habré pagado yo la entrada".  
  
"No exageres" dijo ella saliendo del restaurante. "La verdad es que la comida que hacen aquí está muy buena. Muchas gracias por invitarme".  
  
"Era lo menos que podía hacer.sólo son las nueve y media, ¿dónde vamos ahora?"  
  
"A ningun sitio.mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a Hokkaido, tienes la primera reunión de esas raras, ¿no?" Dijo Kazuha parando frente a su casa.  
  
"Estás muy enterada", dijo Heiji extrañado.  
  
"Hace un rato hablé con Ran-chan, antes de que vinieras, y me dijo que Kudou-kun le había invitado a ir.que salían mañana y que después de esa reunión le había dicho que harían lo que Ran-chan quisiera". Kazuha sonrió distraida. "Su primera cita."  
  
"Veo que os lo contais todo, tendré que tener cuidado con lo que te digo", bromeó Heiji.  
  
"Kudoud-kun y tu haceis lo mismo. Aunque tú, como yo, tendrás poco que contar, ¿no? A mí no me ha pasado nada interesante excepto el otro día que.", Kazuha calló de pronto.  
  
"¿Qué pasó el otro día?" Preguntó Heiji con interés.  
  
"No, nada.no es interesante.bueno, no te entretengo, diviertete mañana". La chica se giró, pero su amigo le cogió por la muñeca.  
  
"No puedo creer que le hayas contado algo a Ran-chan y a mí no.se supone que somos buenos amigos", dijo Heiji mirándola con desconfianza. "¿Es algo sobre mí?" Kazuha se sonrojó y empezó a reirse nerviosa, negando con la cabeza.  
  
"No.que va, no tiene nada que ver contigo, es sobre.es sobre Tome-kun, pero no digas nada, ¿eh? No quiero que se enfade".  
  
"¿Shimbo? Te ha hecho algo ese.", dijo con enfado.  
  
"No, no me ha hecho nada", Kazuha suspiró. "Es sólo que.bah, olvidalo, ¿vale?"  
  
"No quiero olvidarlo, ven". Heiji cogió a Kazuha por los hombros y la empujó fuera de la entrada, para después sentarla en uno de los escalones junto a él. "Venga, dime, ¿qué ha pasado entre tú y Shimbo?"  
  
"No vuelvas a imaginarte cosas raras", dijo Kazuha mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. "Entre él y yo no ha pasado nada aún".  
  
"¿Aún?¿Eso significa qué va a pasar algo?" Su amigo no podía creerlo.  
  
"Te he dicho que no pienses cosas raras", dijo Kazuha levantándose. "No sé por qué te cuento esto.además, si se lo digo a Ran-chan no tiene porque importarte, tú le debes contar cosas a Kudou-kun y a mi no, ¿verdad?"  
  
"No cambies de tema", dijo Heiji levantándose también. "Hablábamos de Shimbo-kun y tú".  
  
"No hay nada de que hablar, sólo me dijo de ir al cine mañana porque no estabas, ¡aho!" Kazuha fue hacia la puerta de su casa con enfado.  
  
"Será.", el chico suspiró y se giró. "Mañana no puedes ir". Su amiga se giró y le miró extrañada. "Pasaré a buscarte a las nueve de la mañana.con la entrada puedes llevar a un acompañante, ¡así qué estate lista a tiempo, no quiero llegar tarde!"  
  
Kazuha no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero entró en su casa contenta. Nunca habría esperado esa reacción, no de Heiji. [Era como si estuviera celoso de Tome-kun, pero.bueno, no pasa nada, ¡tengo que llamar a Ran- chan!].  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: esto es todo por este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo todos se encuentran en Hokkaido, dónde encontrarán a otro joven detective muy conocido en Reino Unido.R&R please!!! 


	3. Tres grandes detectives

Reunion en Hokkaido, por Kazuha Hattori  
  
TOKYO, SÁBADO, 9:00H  
  
Ran cerró definitivamente su maleta y fue al despacho de su padre. Como simepre, le encontró dormido encima de la mesa, con varias latas de cerveza por el suelo. La chica suspiró y dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta, haciendo que su padre se despertara sobresaltado.  
  
"Me voy ya, volveré el domingo por la noche, no hace falta que vayas a buscarme al aeropuerto, ¿vale?" Dijo de mal humor.  
  
"Ran, ¡ya te dije qué no quería que fueras con ese detective de pacotilla a Hokkaido! ¡Y menos a una reunión dónde tu padre, el famoso Kogoro Mouri, no ha sido invitado!" Dijo levantándose como pudo.  
  
"Otousan, Shinichi no ha sido invitado, compró la entrada como todo el mundo. Además, ya le he dicho que sí y si no salgo llegaré tarde, te llamaré cuando llegue, ¡adios!" Ran salió antes de que su padre pudiera decirle nada más y bajó las escaleras. Shinichi le esperaba en el portal, mirando al suelo distraido. Junto a él había una maleta pequeña, con lo justo para pasar aquellos dos días. "Hola Shinichi".  
  
"Hola Ran", dijo él sonriendole. Reparó en la gran maleta que llevaba su amiga. "Te dije que íbamos sólo dos días, ¿no?"  
  
"Sí, pero no sabía que llevar así que." se excusó sonrojandose.  
  
"Da igual, será mejor que nos vayamos ya". Ambos cogieron un taxi que les llevó al aeropuerto. Una vez allí, fueron a esperar hasta que el avión llegara.  
  
"Oye Shinichi.sé que esas entradas son muy caras, me lo dijo Kazuha-chan hace unos días.y me sabe mal venir por eso", dijo Ran bebiendo de su botella de agua.  
  
"Sí, son carísimas", dijo Shinichi sonriendo. "Pero el profesor Agasa la ganó en un sorteo y como él no quería venir.además, a parte de la persona que participa en la reunión, la entrada también cubre los gastos de un acompañante: tú".  
  
"Ah, eso no me lo dijo, ahora estoy más tranquila", dijo Ran contenta de nuevo.  
  
"Oye, ¿y cómo es que Kazuha-chan lo sabía?" Preguntó, bebiendo de la botella de Ran.  
  
"Porque le ha comprado una a Hattori-kun", explicó. Para su sorpresa Shinichi se atragantó y empezó a toser. "¡Shinichi!¿Estás bien?"  
  
"Eso.eso significa que ellos también vendrán", dijo tosiendo aún. [Perfecto, para un fín de semana que puedo estar solo con Ran, y también vienen esos dos], pensó Shinichi apesumbrado.  
  
"Sí, bueno, Kazuha-chan no lo sé.Hattori-kun seguro", dijo Ran. "¿Por eso te has puesto así?"  
  
"Es que, cuando Hattori-kun y yo nos juntamos."  
  
AEROPUERTO, 10:00H.  
  
"Siempre pasa algo malo", dijo Heiji pensativo.  
  
"Eres muy pesimista, Heiji", dijo Kazuha cargando con la bolsa de su compañero. Como la suya pesaba más, Heiji había insistido en llevarla él y que Kazuha llevara la suya. "Es verdad que la última vez que Kudou-kun y tú os juntasteis, hubo un asesinato, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre tenga que haber uno, ¿no crees?" La chica se giró hacia él sonriendo, que le miraba con mala cara. "¿Por qué me miras así?"  
  
"Definitivamente son piedras lo que llevas en esta maleta", dijo dejándola en el suelo, cansado. "Te lo dije bien claro: dos días, una noche, ¡y seguro que llevas por lo menos cinco pijamas!" Observó que la chica se sonrojó mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
"No, que va, no seas exagerado", dijo riendo nerviosa. Heiji arqueó las cejas incrédulo. "Llevo tres", dijo finalmente, haciendole suspirar.  
  
"Que cruz", murmuró.  
  
"Si no quieres llevarla, puedo hacerlo yo", dijo esta vez con enfado.  
  
"Claro, ya estamos en la cola para guardar el equipaje", dijo Heiji.  
  
"¡Idiota!" Dijo una voz tras él. Kazuha le miró con enfado.  
  
"¿Cómo que idiota?" Le dijo ella. Él negó con la cabeza, señalando a un hombre de pelo oscuro, robusto, de unos cuarenta años, que iba con traje y corbata.  
  
"Ha sido él", dijo Heiji.  
  
"Te dejé bien claro que quería viajar en primera clase", dijo de nuevo el hombre con enfado a otro menos robusto que él y más joven, que miraba al suelo arrepentido. Una azafata intentaba tanquilizarlo.  
  
"Señor, no pasa nada.siempre suele haber alguien que cancela su billete a última hora, seguro que podrá viajar en primera clase", dijo la muchacha. "Ahora mismo preguntaré". La azafata se acercó a otra que estaba atendiendo a la pareja que estaba delante de Heiji y Kazuha. "Ey Yuriko-chan, ¿puedes preguntar a ver si quedan dos asientos de primera clase para el vuelo de las once a Hokkaido?"  
  
"Heiji, ¿ese no es nuestro vuelo?" Preguntó Kazuha en voz baja. El chico se limitó a asentir.  
  
"Sí, acaba de llamar una pareja para cancelar su viaje, ¿a nombre de quién lo pongo?" Dijo Yuriko.  
  
"Al de Tsutomu Kajimura, por favor", dijo el hombre que había recibido los insultos. "El señor Oda-san no quiere que se sepa que viaja en este avión".  
  
"Muy bien", dijo de nuevo Yuriko. "Ahora deben ponerse a la fila para fracturar el equipaje".  
  
[Oda-san.¿de qué me suena a mí ese nombre?], pensaba Heiji intentando hacer memoria.  
  
"¿Ese Oda-san, es el señor Makoto Oda, el propietario del banco qué ha salido tanto en las noticias últimamente?" Preguntó Kazuha mirando de nuevo al hombre.  
  
"Sí, claro, ese mismo", dijo Heiji, recordandolo de pronto.  
  
"Es normal que no quiera que se sepa que viaja aquí", dijo la mujer que iba delante de ellos, de pelo rubio y largo, que vestía de negro y llevaba gafas de sol. Hablaba con tranquilidad y firmeza, como alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes. "Después del escándalo del banco.", ambos la miraron extrañados.  
  
"Yurie, no deberías hablar", dijo la mujer mayor que le acompañaba. "En tu estado debes guardar silencio".  
  
"Oh okaasan, mi marido ha muerto, pero eso no significa que yo lo haya hecho con él. Nos vemos en el avión", dijo la mujer joven marchándose.  
  
"Esta juventud de hoy, no tiene respeto", dijo la mujer marchándose también.  
  
"Hola buenas tardes", dijo la azafata, Yuriko, sonriendoles. "Dejen el equipaje aquí, por favor."  
  
"¡Ran-chan!"Dijo de pronto Kazuha tras él, moviendo la mano en saludo. Heiji miró hacia su derecha y vio a sus dos compañeros caminar hacia ellos.  
  
"Hola Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun", dijo Ran contenta. "Veo que al final tú también vienes".  
  
"Sí, por lo visto la entrada sirve para dos", dijo Kazuha feliz. "Oye Heiji, nosotras nos vamos, nos vemos en el avión, ¿vale?"  
  
"¿Quiere hacer el favor de no gritar tanto?" Dijo el señor Oda tras ella, que se giró asustada. "Está molestando a todo el mundo con su griterio".  
  
"Yo.", Kazuha no sabía que decirle.  
  
"Oiga, usted es el primero que ha empezado a gritar, todo el aeropuerto se ha enterado de quién es", dijo Heiji con enfado. "Así que no le hable usted de ese modo a mi amiga".  
  
"Heiji.", murmuró Kazuha sorprendida.  
  
"Venga, ya nos podemos ir", dijo Heiji empezando a caminar con enfado.  
  
"Señor, cálmese, ya sabe que no hay educación", dijo Kajimura nervioso, tal vez pensando que su jefe podría empezar a gritarle otra vez.  
  
"Vaya, Hattori-kun te ha defendido, ¿eh?" Dijo Ran mirando a su amiga sonriendo. Kazuha se limitó a asentir también contenta y a seguir a los dos chicos, que estaban ya a un par de metros de ellas.  
  
AEROPUERTO DE HOKKAIDO, 13:00H.  
  
Los cuatro jóvenes fueron a por sus maletas y después decidieron compartir un taxi que les llevó al hotel bastante rápido. Una vez allí fueron a recepción, dónde un chico de unos veinte años les atendió enseguida.  
  
"Nombre, por favor", dijo mirando a Shinichi.  
  
"Shinichi Kudou".  
  
"Su habitación está en la primera planta, la número 107", dijo el chico dándole una llave. "Necesito el nombre de su acompañante".  
  
"Ran Mouri", dijo de nuevo Shinichi, observando que casi todas las habitaciones estaban vacias. "¿Se ospeda mucha más gente aquí?"  
  
"Sólo los que participarán en la reunión y sus acompañantes", explicó el recepcionista. "El organizador, Keisuke Morizono, alquiló el hotel entero para estos dos días".  
  
"Vaya.entonces supongo que esa reunión se hará aquí", dijo Heiji, que ya había dado su nombre y el de Kazuha.  
  
"Exacto", dijo una voz tras ellos. Se giraron y vieron a un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, vestido graciosamente con una gabardina beig y un gorro del mismo color. A Shinichi le recordó mucho al inspector Megure, a excepción de que no era bajo, sino alto y delgado. Tenía un aspecto cómico. "Soy Keisuke Morizono, es un placer tener a tres grandes detectives, ya pensé que contaría sólo con los curiosos".  
  
"¿Tres grandes detectives?" Preguntó Shinichi. El hombre asintió sonriente.  
  
"Así que vosotros sois los famosos detectives de quien Keisuke-san no paraba de hablar". Los cuatro se giraron hacia las escaleras y vieron a un chico de su misma edad, de pelo rubio y ojos claros, que les miraba con interés. "Shinichi Kudou, el gran detective del Este, y Heiji Hattori, el gran detective del oeste".  
  
"Sí, en cambio, yo no sé quien eres tú". Dijo Heiji mirandole de arriba abajo.  
  
"Es verdad, no me he presentado", dijo bajando las escaleras. "Soy Hakuba Saguru, detective". ___________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a los que me dejais vuestra opinión, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Vicky5, gracias por decirme lo de Settings, ya lo he cambiado; Shadow Lady me alegro de que te guste, gracias; Silver Lady, como ves has dado de lleno en quien era el otro detective, jejejeje, que lo de "mejor que Kudo" te suena?? Jo, pues mira que estube mi buena horita para decidirme, porque ni ese ni "Sherlock" me acababan de gustar.pero en fín, no te digo que no, a lo mejor ahora no me acuerdo y lo saqué de otro sitio, jejejeje. Keiko12, gracias por tus e-mails!!!  
  
Y en el próximo capítulo, como pasa siempre que Shinichi y Heiji se juntan, habrá un muerto, pero el asesino deja pruebas falsas para inculpar a...Bueno, ya lo vereis, no desvelare más hoy. ^^ R&R, que siempre se agradecen!!! 


	4. Un asesinato y ¿una culpable?

Reunion en Hokkaido, por Kazuha Hattori  
  
"Es verdad, no me he presentado", dijo bajando las escaleras. "Soy Hakuba Saguru, detective".  
  
Heiji pareció sorprenderse, mientras que Kazuha le miraba sin el menor interés. Tanto Ran como Shinichi permanecían igual.  
  
"Cuánto tiempo Hakuba-kun", dijo Ran contenta.  
  
"Sí, ¿dónde está el niño ese que te seguía a todas partes?" Preguntó el chico.  
  
"Ya se fue con sus padres", contestó ella. Heiji suspiró y miró a su amigo, por eso no estaba sorprendido, porqué ya le había conocido.  
  
"¿Y quiénes son los curiosos, Keisuke-san?" Preguntó Shinichi sin interés, pues si ellos tres eran los únios detectives que había, la reunión había perdido toda la emoción.  
  
"Una mujer que dice ser detective, que tiene cerca de cincuenta años y que se llama Kikue Murawa y le acompaña su hija, Yurie Kazama", explicó el hombre mostrándoles unas fotos de los participantes. "Y luego está Makoto Oda, últimamente es muy famoso, ¿sabeis quién es?"  
  
"¡El del avión!" Exclamó Kazuha mirando a Heiji, que asintió.  
  
"Sí, y esta mujer iba delante nuestra también", dijo Heiji mirando la foto de la mujer mayor. "No me explico qué viene a hacer aquí Oda-san".  
  
"Ese hombre derrocha el dinero.tal vez cree que lo que quiero es undirle o algo", dijo Keisuke riendo débilmente.  
  
"¿Le conoce?" Preguntaron Shinichi, Hakuba y Heiji a la vez. Ran y Kazuha se miraron y suspiraron; los tres eran iguales.  
  
"Oye Heiji, tendriamos que subir las maletas", dijo Kazuha antes de que el hombre contestara. Los tres chicos la miraron con enfado. "O sino, da igual, ya lo subiré yo.". Kazuha cogió su maleta, pero le costó bastante levantarla.  
  
"Es normal que no puedas, se necesitaria una grua para levantarla", dijo Heiji cogiendo la maleta de su amiga. "No podrás llevarla al tercer piso, venga vamos".  
  
"Buenos días, Keisuke-san", dijo la mujer mayor del aeropuerto, entrando en el hotel seguida de la joven de negro. "¿Llego tarde?"  
  
"No, claro que no, Murawa-san", dijo el hombre con educación y pasándole una llave. "Tenga, su habitación está en la primera planta".  
  
"Vaya, gracias", dijo sonriendo. "Yurie, da nuestros nombres y luego sube a la habitación".  
  
"Claro, okaasan", dijo fingiendo entusiasmo y quitándose el sombrero. La mujer desapareció escaleras arriba.  
  
"Venga Heiji, quiero ir a dar una vuelta por Hokkaido y antes tengo que deshacer las maletas", dijo Kazuha aburrida.  
  
"Sí, sí, no seas pesada", dijo el chico, subiendo las escaleras. "Nos vemos luego Kudou".  
  
"Cuando llegue Oda-san les avisaré y empezaremos", dijo Keisuke, antes de que el chico y su acompañante desparecieran escaleras arriba.  
  
"Gracias", dijo Heiji subiendo.  
  
"Shinichi, nosotros deberíamos instalarnos también", dijo Ran cogiendo su maleta.  
  
"Sí, tienes razón", dijo Shinichi siguiendola. Llegaron al primer piso y fueron al final del pasillo, dónde estaba su habitación. Allí Shinichi abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. La habitación era bastante grande, con dos camas individuales, un pequeño mueble en el que estaba la televisión y el teléfono, un amplio armario de pared, un mini-bar junto a la puerta y un pequeño balcón junto a una cama. Justo a la izquierda de la puerta estaba el baño, también amplio y bien decorado.  
  
"Vaya.merece la pena venir sólo por el hotel", dijo Ran dejando su maleta en el suelo.  
  
"¿Qué cama quieres?" Le preguntó Shinichi distraido.  
  
"Me da igual, son iguales", dijo retirando las cortinas y saliendo al balcón. La vista daba al patio interior, y desde allí se veía también recepción, dónde Keisuke y el recepcionista hablaban. Ni Hakuba ni Yurie estaban ya allí. Ran se apoyó en la barandilla aburrida. "Oye Shinichi, ¿quién es Oda-san exactamente?"  
  
"Es el propietario de un banco", explicó el chico guardando su ropa ya en el armario. "Le han acusado de robar dinero y apoyar a grupos terroristas, por eso últimamente sale tanto en la televisión".  
  
"¿Y tú crees qué es verdad?"  
  
"No me simpatiza mucho. Además, si lo dicen debe ser por algo", Shinichi guardó su maleta en el armario y lo cerró. "¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"  
  
"Curiosidad", dijo Ran encogiendose de hombros. "Supongo que hasta que no venga Oda-san no nos podremos ir, ¿no?"  
  
"Pues.por lo visto no", dijo el chico saliendo también al balcón. Ran le miró con enfado.  
  
"En ese caso tendré que irme con Kazuha-chan a ver Hokkaido", dijo enfadada. "No pienso esperar a que Heiji y tú termineis de jugar a detectives".  
  
"Pero, Ran, yo.", dijo Shinichi.  
  
"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Le interrumpió una voz, que venía de arriba. Los dos se asomaron y vieron a Heiji en el balcón dos pisos más arriba.  
  
"¿No tienes nada qué hacer a parte de escuchar nuestras conversaciones?" Le dijo Shinichi con enfado.  
  
"No te enfades, Kudou-kun, pero os deben de haber escuchado todos", dijo Heiji riendo. De pronto, notó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y al girarse vio a Kazuha que le miraba con enfado.  
  
"¡Tienen razón, déjales en paz!" Gritó la chica con enfado. "Siempre te metes en las conversaciones de los demas, ¡es de muy mal gusto!"  
  
Shinichi suspiró. [Y dice que nos han escuchado todos.ellos gritan más aún], pensó el chico.  
  
"Tú haces lo mismo" se quejó Heiji con enfado. De pronto su amiga señaló hacia recepción, tras él. "Ese truco es muy viejo Kazuha."  
  
"Mira tonto, es Oda-san", dijo Kazuha sin dejar de señalar.  
  
"¿Ese es el banquero?" Dijo Ran mirando hacia recepción, dónde, efectivamente, estaba el hombre que había gritado a Kazuha en el aeropuerto. "Realmente tiene mala cara.no me había fijado antes".  
  
"A mí no me gusta", dijo Kazuha notando un escalofrío. "No me gusta nada, ¿nos vamos nosotras Ran-chan?" Ran volvió a mirar hacia arriba para ver a su amiga y asintió.  
  
"Ran.", dijo Shinichi siguiendola dentro de la habitación. Heiji suspiró y entró también en su habitación, dónde Kazuha cogía su cartera.  
  
"No deberías haber dicho eso, Kazu, Kudou-kun quería aprovechar este viaje para estar con Ran-chan", dijo Heiji. Su amiga le miró con enfado.  
  
"No me llames así, no me gusta y lo sabes", la chica cogió su bolso y fue hacia la salida. "Además, Kudou-kun y tú estareis entretenidos aquí y yo no quiero quedarme".  
  
"¿Y por qué no quieres quedarte si se puede saber?" Preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.  
  
"Me aburriré y Ran-chan también.además, quiero ir de compras".  
  
"¿Por qué no me sorprendo?" Suspiró Heiji. Cuando llegaron abajo, todos estaban allí.  
  
"Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos proceder", dijo Keisuke-san contento, repartiendo unos sobres que tenía en la mano. "Cada pareja tiene un sobre con un enigma, hay un total de diez enigmas y cada vez que consigais pasar uno, se os dará otro aquí en recepción.la pareja que termine antes ganará una estancia en este hotel durante una semana el próximo verano".  
  
"¿Todo para esto?" Suspiró Shinichi mirando a Heiji, que también parecía decepcionado.  
  
"Bueno, una semana en este hotel tampoco está mal", dijo Heiji mirando a su alrededor. "De otra forma nunca podría venir aquí".  
  
"Es verdad, ya me han dicho que te han tenido que regalar la entrada porque eres un tacaño", bromeó Shinichi riendo. Heiji le miró con mala cara.  
  
"Perdone, Keisuke-san, ¿pasa algo si nosotras nos vamos?" Preguntó Ran con amabilidad, señalando a Kazuha. "En realidad, veniamos a ver Hokkaido".  
  
"Es un juego de parejas", explicó Keisuke decepcionado. "Pero supongo que no puedo obligaros." Ran miró a Kazuha, que al ver su cara de súplica acabó asintiendo aburrida.  
  
"Por otra parte.podemos ver Hokkaido mañana", dijo Ran cogiendo el sobre con el nombre de Shinichi. Keisuke asintió contento y le dio a Kazuha el suyo.  
  
"Las tarjetas no se podrán abrir hasta las cinco, es decir dentro de tres horas", dijo finalmente Keisuke. "A esa hora, tendrán que estar todos en el comedor.mientras tanto, pueden hacer lo que quieran dentro de hotel". El hombre se fue subiendo por las escaleras.  
  
"Menuda tonteria", dijo el señor Oda de pronto, con su típico enfado.  
  
"Le dije que no tenía que preocuparse, Oda-san", dijo el criado, Kajimura, también con su típico nerviosismo.  
  
"Bah, estaré en mi habitación, no quiero que me molesten hasta las doce, ¿entendido Kajimura?" Dijo el hombre caminando hacia las escaleras. "Ni si quiera tú.tengo entendido que hay muchas habitaciones vacías, cogete otra".  
  
"Sí, señor". Kajimura cogió con dificultad su bolsa y la gran maleta del señor Oda y lo siguió escaleras arriba.  
  
"Yo también descansaré hasta entonces", dijo la señora Mirawa, también marchándose.  
  
"Yo me daré un baño.¿me lo pueden preparar en otra habitación?" Dijo Yurie mirando al encargado.  
  
"Sí, Yurie-san", dijo el chico amablemente. "Puede coger la habitación que hay junto a la suya, tenga la llave.ahora irá una de mis compañeras a preparárselo".  
  
"Muchas gracias". Yurie cogió la llave y se fue también escaleras arriba. Al final, sólo quedaron Hakuba, Shinichi, Heiji, Ran y Kazuha.  
  
"En el hotel", repitió Kazuha suspirando. "¿Y qué más le da si nos quedamos aquí o nos vamos?"  
  
"Oye, Hakuba-kun, ¿no tienes acompañante?" Le preguntó Ran.  
  
"Tenía, pero en el último momento me dijo que no podía venir", dijo Hakuba encogiendose de hombros. "De todas formas, me gusta trabajar solo".  
  
"¿Trabajar?¿Tú también eres cómo estos dos, que se pasan el día buscando un asesinato que resolver?" Dijo Kazuha aburrida.  
  
"No exageres Kazuha", dijo Heiji sentándose en un sillón del comedor, también aburrido.  
  
"Es la verdad, ¿o no Ran-chan?"  
  
"Sí, tienes razón", dijo Ran riendo.  
  
"Bueno, a decir verdad, yo me paso el día intentando encontrar al ladrón Kid", dijo Hakuba sentándose también, al igual que los demás. "He oido que una vez estuviste cerca de cogerle, Kudou-kun".  
  
"Sí, una vez" dijo Shinichi. [En realidad fueron varias contando las veces que le vi siendo Conan].  
  
"Uff, creo que la tarde va a ser muy aburrida aquí", dijo Heiji recostándose.  
  
"Yo creo que voy a descansar un rato", dijo Kazuha levantándose. "Toma tu sobre, Heiji".  
  
"Yo voy contigo, así ellos podrán hablar de asesinatos tranquilamente", dijo Ran dejando el sobre de Shinichi en la mesa y siguiendola, aún un poco molesta.  
  
"Vaya Kudou-kun, por lo visto Ran-chan se ha enfadado de verdad", dijo Heiji sonriendo.  
  
"Sí.quita esa sonrisa, ¿quieres?" Dijo Shinichi suspirando. "Luego iré a hablar con ella, le prometí que la llevaría por Hokkaido y eso haré".  
  
"Ah, lo de la primera cita, ¿no?" Dijo Heiji bostezando. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a su amigo, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Dijo Shinichi no muy contento.  
  
"Bueno.las chicas se lo cuentan todo, y luego está Kazuha que me lo dice a mí, pero supongo que Ran-chan también te contará cosas a ti".  
  
"A mí no me interesa lo que Kazuha-chan y tú hagais en vuestros ratos libres, aunque por lo que Ran dice, no haceis mucho", dijo Shinichi.  
  
"Vaya, y eso que no te importaba.", suspiró el chico.  
  
"Tenemos tres horas por delante", dijo Hakuba sacando una baraja de cartas de su bolsillo. "¿Qué tal si hacemos una partida?"  
  
HOTEL DE HOKKAIDO, 16:50H.  
  
"¡DESPIERTA AHO!" Gritó Kazuha junto al oido de Heiji por tercera vez consecutiva. Esta vez, pero, surgió efecto. El chico abrió los ojos despacio y se estiró, sin recordar que se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras Shinichi y Hakuba seguían jugando a cartas. Cayó en la cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba, sólo Kazuha frente a él. "Cuesta mucho trabajo despertarte, ¿lo sabes?"  
  
"Porque tú no sabes despertarme", se quejó Heiji. "Siempre estás gritando, y para despertarme hay que hacerlo de forma tranquila, cariñosa.".  
  
"Será eso", dijo Kazuha no muy convencida, cogiendo el sobre con el nombre de Heiji, que aún seguía en la mesa. "Siempre dejando las cosas por ahí.podrias haberlo guardado.Son casi las cinco, vamos al salón".  
  
"Sí.", dijo Heiji levantándose y siguiendo a su amiga a la sala contigua. Allí estaba ya casi todo el mundo, esperando sentados cada uno en una mesa. Ambos se dirigieron dónde Shinichi y Hakuba hablaban con Keisuke. "Gracias por despertarme".  
  
"Lo intentamos", dijo Shinichi riendo. "Pero no hubo manera, por eso llamamos a Kazuha-chan.parece que sólo te despiertas cuando la escuchas a ella, ¿eh?" Kazuha se sonrojó, al igual que Heiji.  
  
"¡Claro que me despierto, tú también lo harías si te gritara al oido! " Dijo Heiji con enfado. "Por cierto, ¿y Ran?"  
  
"Ni idea, fuimos a hablar a mi habitación. Lo último que recuerdo es que me entró sueño.me desperté cuando Hakuba-kun vino a buscarnos y Ran-chan ya no estaba", dijo Kazuha encogiendose de hombros.  
  
"También faltan Oda-san y su acompañante", dijo Keisuke. "Pero dudo que baje".  
  
"Antes dijo que le conocía", recordó Shinichi. "¿De qué?"  
  
"Estudiamos juntos en el instituto", explicó el hombre. "No le veía desde hacia años, pero nunca hemos sido muy amigos". En ese momento llegó Kajimura.  
  
"Perdonen.he llamado a Oda-san, pero no contesta en su habitación y está cerrada. Supongo que podemos empezar sin él", dijo Kajimura tan cordialmente como siempre, mirando al suelo.  
  
"Iré a buscar a Ran-chan", dijo Kazuha saliedno de la habitación. Justo en ese momento el reloj dio las cinco de la tarde.  
  
"Ya pueden abrir sus sobres", dijo Keisuke emocionado.  
  
"¿Qué significa esto?" Dijo Yurie al ver el que su madre sostenía en la mano. "En el nuestro sólo hay una A". Keisuke pareció soprenderse, por lo que fue hacia ella.  
  
"Aquí pone MUY", añadió Hakuba extrañado.  
  
"Y en el de Oda-san pone PRONTO", dijo Kajimura mostrando su tarjeta.  
  
"VAS", dijo Shinichi mirando el suyo. "¿Y en el tuyo Hattori- kun?"  
  
"Pues.lo tiene Kazuha", dijo Heiji. Todos suspiraron.  
  
Kazuha subió las escaleras al primer piso y fue a la habitación de Ran, al final del pasillo. Paró frente a la puerta y llamó con el puño.  
  
"¿Ran-chan?" Preguntó. La puerta se abrió así que entró. Vio a su amiga tumbada en la cama más cercana a la puerta, por lo que suspiró y fue hacia allí. "Ey Ran-chan, despierta que." Kazuha paró de pronto, justo cuando Ran se despertaba.  
  
"¿Pasa algo Kazuha-chan?" Dijo desperezándose. Ran advirtió la cara pálida de su amiga, que miraba al suelo asustada, por lo que se giró. Allí tendido estaba el cuerpo de Oda-san, con un charco de sangre alrededor de la cabeza, dónde le habían pegado un tiro. "Pero, ¿qué.?"  
  
"Ran-chan.tu mano." Kazuha la miraba ahora a ella. Ran bajó la mirada y vio en su mano derecha una pistola, que tiró enseguida al suelo saltando.  
  
"¡Aaaaarrrrrgggg!"  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: y esto es todo por el cuarto capítulo, me ha salido muy largo, ¿no? Pero en fín, lo hecho, hecho está. ^_^. Silver Lady, lamento decir que en este fic no saldrá Kid, pero tengo otro(se SUPONE que la continuación de este), en el que sí sale, y si este gusta y sale bien, también lo pondré por aquí, ¿vale? Miina, no te haces pesada, ninguno os haceis pesados, cuanto más me escribais mejor, porque me motiva MUCHISIMO y me anima a seguir con la historia. Eso de que Heiji es tuyo.ya lo hablaremos, jejejeje. Por cierto, si tardo en escribir no os enfadeis, es que estamos pintando la casa y tengo poco tiempo.Me alegro de que os guste, seguid escribiendo y dando vuestras opiniones, que yo contestaré por aqui. R&R, please!!! ^^  
  
Y en el próximo capítulo, ¡aiba! ¿Pero qué ha pasado en este? Cómo veis, el asesino se las ha apañado para culpar a Ran pero.¿será ella de verdad?¿Qué opinarán los demás? ¡Tres detectives juntos por una buena causa! Ran: "Confío en ti Shinichi". 


	5. Confio en ti, Shinichi

Reunion en Hokkaido, por Kazuha Hattori  
  
"¡Aaaaarrrrrgggg!"  
  
"¡RAN!" Gritó Shinichi, corriendo hacia las escaleras seguido de Hakuba y Heiji.  
  
"Venía del primer piso, ¿no?" Dijo Hakuba siguiendo a Shinichi.  
  
"Sí, de mi habitación", dijo el chico. Cuando llegaron vieron a Kazuha y a Ran, ambas paralizadas. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Shinichi fue hacia Ran y, entonces sí, vio al señor Oda muerto en el suelo. "Pero.¿Ran?" Miró a su amiga, que empezó a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos. Shinichi se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la abrazó. "Tranquila Ran.tranquila".  
  
"Shinichi, yo no.no fui, yo no fui", dijo entre sollozos. Shinichi la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
"Lo sé, Ran, y lo demostraré", dijo intentando tranquilizarla.  
  
"Confío en ti, Shinichi, sé que lo harás", dijo en un tono de voz más tranquilo, pero aún llorando.  
  
"Kazuha, ¿qué ha pasado?" Dijo Heiji. La chica no contestó. Miraba al muerto con la cara pálida, sin moverse, paralizada. "¿Kazuha?" Esta vez sí le miró, asustada.  
  
"Yo.llegué y ya.Ran-chan no." Kazuha balbuceaba, llevándose la mano a la frente, medio mareada. "No me encuentro bien Heiji.", dicho esto, Kazuha se desmayó, dándole a Heiji el tiempo justo para cogerla antes de caer. Se agachó y la tumbó en el suelo.  
  
"Ey Kazuha, vamos despierta", dijo dandole palmadas en la cara para que recobrara el conocimiento, sin mucho éxito. Yurie se agachó junto a él y sacó un bote de colonia, que pasó por debajo de la nariz de Kazuha.  
  
"Esto la despertará", dijo Yurie. Efectivamente, Kazuha abrió los ojos despacio, levantándose después de golpe. "Tranquila chica, descansa".  
  
"Pero, Ran-chan.", dijo Kazuha mirando a la cama. Shinichi la abrazaba, susurrándole algo al oido.  
  
"Ella está bien", dijo Yurie, aún agachada junto a ella.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado, Kazuha-chan?" Le preguntó esta vez Hakuba, con cara de preocupación.  
  
"No sé.cuando llegué vi a Ran-chan durmiendo en la cama, y a Oda-san muerto", dijo Kazuha, nerviosa. "Ran-chan tenía una pistola en la mano".  
  
"¿Esta?" Heiji la recogió del suelo con un pañuelo. Kazuha fue hacia él y al verla asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"Por lo que veo lleva silenciador", dijo una voz tras él. Se giró y vio a la mujer mayor, Murawa, mirando la pistola con interés.  
  
"Señora, usted no puede estar aquí", dijo Heiji con enfado. "Ha habido un asesinato, y a excepción de nosotros y el recepcionista, que hemos estado todo el rato abajo, nadie más tiene coartada, ¿verdad?"  
  
"¿Coartada?" Dijo Murawa alterada. "El muerto estaba en esta habitación cerrada junto a su amiga, que tenía la pistola en la mano, creo que da igual si tenemos o no, es un crimen simple".  
  
"¡Yo no le he matado!" Gritó Ran nerviosa, aún llorando. "¡Cuándo me desperté ya estaba aquí!"  
  
"Claro, ¿qué iba a decir sino la sospechosa?" Dijo Murawa de nuevo, suspirando. "Muy bien, saldré de la habitación.pero eso también las incluye a ellas, ¿no?" La mujer miró a Kazuha, que permanecía junto a Heiji. "Tú tampoco tienes coartada, ¿me equivoco?"  
  
"No, estaba sola", murmuró Kazuha, acercándose a Ran. "Vamos Ran- chan.pediremos que te hagan un té". Ran asintió y salió de la habitación, marchándose luego.  
  
"Bien, todos fuera", dijo Shinichi con enfado. "Keisuke-san, llame a la policía.y los demás, esperen todos abajo, juntos".  
  
"Aficionados, no hay nada que ver", murmuró Murawa no muy conforme.  
  
"Vamos okaasan, ellos hacen su trabajo. Al fín y al cabo, son detectives", dijo Yurie, saliendo junto con los demás.  
  
"¿Por dónde empezamos?" Dijo Hakuba. "Murawa-san tiene razón, todo señala a una persona".  
  
"A una persona equivocada", dijo Shinichi enfadado, registrando la habitación. "Una de esas personas se las apañó para traer a Ran aquí y a Oda-san, para luego matarle".  
  
"Además, Ran-chan no había visto nunca a Oda-san, sólo hoy, ¿verdad?" Dijo Heiji examinando el cadáver. "La muerte está clara, fue por el tiro en la cabeza.diría que lo mataron entre las tres y las cinco de la tarde".  
  
"Kudou-kun, ¿quién tenía la llave de esta habitación?" Preguntó Hakuba mirando la puerta. "No parece forzada".  
  
"La llevaba Ran", dijo Shinichi saliendo al balcón. Desde allí vio a los demás sospechosos, que estaban en la entrada. Kazuha estaba sentada dónde antes ellos habían estado jugando a cartas, justo en el sitio de Heiji, dándole la espalda. La chica estaba hablando con alguien a quien no veía, pero que supuso era Ran. Advirtió entonces que en la barandilla había una gota de sangre. "Ey, mirad esto, hay sangre".  
  
"¿En el balcón?" Preguntó Heiji saliendo y mirándola. "Está tan seca cómo la del suelo". El chico miró hacia arriba. "¿Quién estaba en la 207?"  
  
"Nadie", dijo Hakuba tras ellos. "La segunda planta estaba vacía... por lo visto los demás sobres de Keisuke-san estaban esparcidos por el segundo piso".  
  
"Los sobres... ", repitió Shinichi, mirando a Heiji, que asintió.  
  
"Sí, iré a ver que ponía en el mío, ahora vengo", dijo Heiji, saliendo de la habitación.  
  
*****  
  
Kazuha se tomó la aspirina y bebió el agua que Yurie le había llevado. La joven se había preocupado bastante por Ran y por ella, y en ese momento discutía con el recepcionista para ver cuándo podrían comer algo. Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, pero Kazuha no tenía hambre. Miró a su amiga, que permanecía sentada enfrente de ella, mirando a su taza de té distraida. Kazuha suspiró.  
  
"Parece que al final no podremos ver Hokkaido, nunca antes había venido", se quejó.  
  
"Yo he venido un par de veces", dijo Ran sin dejar de mirar su taza. "Pero esta era especial.un día antes de que Shinichi se marchara, ahora hace seis meses, fuimos al cine a ver una película hecha en Hokkaido. Me gustó mucho y me prometió que me traería, por aquel entonces yo aún no había venido aquí".  
  
"Tienes suerte Ran-chan", dijo Kazuha. "Kudou-kun cuida mucho de ti.estoy segura de que pronto averiguará quién mató a Oda-san".  
  
"Lo sé, confío en él", dijo Ran sonriendo por primera vez desde que se había despertado. "Además, cuenta con la ayuda de Hattori-kun y Hakuba- kun". En ese momento llegó Heiji, que se acercó a la mesa dónde estaban.  
  
"Oye Kazuha, ¿tienes tú el sobre que Keisuke-san nos dio?" Preguntó el chico.  
  
"Sí, creo que lo tengo aquí" Kazuha rebuscó por los bolsillos de su pantalón, hasta encontrarlo. Después se lo dio. "¿Para qué lo quieres?"  
  
"Alguien cambió los sobres de Keisuke-san", explicó Heiji abriendo el suyo. "Juntando lo que ponía en cada sobre podía leerse: Muy pronto vas a... "  
  
"¿Vas a qué?" Preguntó Kazuha con curiosidad. Heiji dejó su tarjeta encima de la mesa, y pudo leerlo. "Morir... Muy pronto vas a morir. No lo entiendo, ¿quién los cambió?"  
  
"Probablemente el asesino", dijo Heiji marchándose. Kazuha se levantó y le siguió.  
  
"Espera Heiji". El chico se giró y la miró extrañado. "Antes Murawa-san dijo que Ran estaba en la habitación y la puerta estaba cerrada, pero no es verdad. Yo empujé la puerta y se abrió, no estaba bien cerrada así que podría haber entrado cualquiera, ¿no?"  
  
"¿Abierta?" Heiji sonrió. "Gracias Kazuha, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿entendido?"  
  
"Eh... sí", dijo Kazuha volviendo a la mesa. Allí estaba Yurie hablando con Ran.  
  
"Es mejor que comas algo, y tú también Kazuha-chan", dijo Yurie.  
  
"La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre", dijo Kazuha al ver unos pasteles que el recepcionista había traido. En ese momento llegó la policía y entró un hombre parecido a Keisuke, al que Kazuha ya conocía. "Ran-chan, ¿ese no es el Inspector Megure?"  
  
"¡Ran!" Dijo el hombre contento al verla. Se fijó entonces en Kazuha. "Vaya, así que el detective ese de Osaka también está aquí".  
  
"Sí, Shinichi y Hattori-kun están arriba", dijo Ran intentando parecer calmada.  
  
"Pero, ¿usted no trabaja en Tokyo?" Preguntó Kazuha sentándose de nuevo frente a Ran.  
  
"Sí, estoy siguiendo la pista de un fugitivo y me ha traido hasta Hokkaido. Como están cortos de personal, me han pedido que venga yo aquí", explicó Megure.  
  
"Inspector, si quiere seguirme, le llevaré a la habitación dónde ha tenido lugar el crimen", dijo Keisuke.  
  
"Sí, muchas gracias", dijo Megure, subiendo las escaleras.  
  
"Entonces, ¿comereis algo?" Dijo de nuevo Yurie. Ran suspiró. "Sé cómo te sientes Ran-chan, yo también estuve en tu misma situación hace unos meses, y ahora vuelvo a ser sospechosa".  
  
"¿En mi misma situación?" Preguntó Ran extrañada.  
  
"En el aeropuerto dijo algo de su marido, ¿se refiere a eso?" Dijo Kazuha cogiendo un pastel de mala gana.  
  
"Sí, mi marido murió en extrañas circunstancias hace tres meses. Todos creyeron que yo le había matado por su dinero, pero por suspuesto, no encontraron pruebas, ya que yo no fui", explicó Yurie con nostalgia.  
  
"Por eso va de luto", afirmó Kazuha.  
  
"Exacto", dijo Yurie asintiendo. "Llevo tres meses vistiendo sólo de negro, y segun okaasan, debo hacerlo hasta que vuelva a casarme. Tú Ran-chan no tienes de que preocuparte, seguro que tu novio y sus amigos demostrarán que no fuiste tú".  
  
"Shinichi no es mi novio", dijo Ran con la cara roja. "Pero sí, sé que me ayudarán". Ran sonrió y, al verla, Kazuha también. Le alegraba ver que estaba mejor.  
  
*****  
  
"Pobre Ran", dijo Megure cuando Shinichi le contó lo sucedido.  
  
"Lo que debería hacer, es tomar declaración, aunque creo que a excepción de nosotros tres y el recepcionista, nadie tiene coartada", dijo Hakuba.  
  
"Takagui se está encargando de eso", dijo Megure.  
  
"Keisuke-san, ¿dónde estaba usted?" Preguntó Heiji.  
  
"Estube en mi habitación. A eso de las dos y media llamé a la cocina para que tuvieran la comida lista a las tres, y ordené también que me trajeran la mía a la habitación. A las cuatro me tomé un baño y luego bajé".  
  
"Nadie comió en el comedor", dijo Hakuba. "Si no me equivoco, para llegar hay que pasar por recepción, nosotros estuvimos todo el rato allí y no pasó nadie".  
  
"¿Comisteis en recepción?" Preguntó Megure extrañado.  
  
"Sí, el único que no comió fue Hattori-kun, que se quedó dormido a las dos y media más o menos", explicó Hakuba. El inspector miró a Heiji, que asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento llegó Takagui con una libreta en la mano.  
  
"Ya he interrogado a todo el mundo, inspector Megure", dijo Takagui entrando en la habitación. "Resulta que la doncella estubo en la cocina todo el rato, hasta a las tres que fue a llevar la comida junto con una cocinera a las habitaciones. Nadie bajó a comer y nadie salió de la cocina a excepción de ellas".  
  
"¿Recibió Oda-san la comida?" Preguntó Shinichi.  
  
"Sí, él mismo abrió la puerta. Cuando subieron a recogerla a las cuatro, encontraron la bandeja en la puerta. Ellas fueron las últimas que dicen haber visto a Oda-san con vida", explicó Takagui.  
  
"¿Dejó la bandeja en la puerta?" Repitió Heiji.  
  
"Yo también lo hice", dijo Keisuke-san. "Resulta más cómodo, así nadie te molesta".  
  
"Al parecer, todos lo hicieron, la doncella dice que no vio a nadie cuando recogió la comida", dijo Takagui.  
  
"¿Entonces quién no tiene coartada?" Preguntó Shinichi de nuevo.  
  
"Murawa-san y Yurie-san comieron juntas en su habitación. A las tres y media Yurie-san fue a la habitación de al lado a tomarse un baño, por lo visto se baña antes y después de comer; Murawa-san, por su parte, se quedó en su habitación descansando", dijo Takagui leyendo de su libreta. "Kajimura-san dice que no comió con Oda-san porque el señor siempre comía solo, dejó su bandeja en la puerta a las tres y media y se acostó. Y, bueno, luego están Ran-chan y Kazuha-chan, la señora mayor insistió en que las interrogara".  
  
"¿Y qué han dicho?" Preguntó Hakuba.  
  
"Comieron juntas en la habitación de Kazuha-chan", explicó Takagui. "Ambas coinciden en que les entró sueño y se quedaron dormidas".  
  
"¿En nuestra habitación?" Preguntó Heiji extrañado.  
  
"Sí, Ran-chan dice que no recuerda haber salido nunca de la 307", Takagui recordó de pronto una cosa. "Ah, y el recepcionista dice que a las cuatro vio a Oda-san apoyado en uno de los balcones, pero no recuerda en cual. Dice que estaba solo, y recuerda la hora porque fue cuando la doncella pasó para empezar a recoger las bandejas de la comida".  
  
"Entonces a las cuatro aún estaba vivo", dijo Megure pensativo. "¿Cuál era la habitación de Oda-san?"  
  
"La 306, está en el tercer piso", dijo Keisuke-san.  
  
"¿Tiene la llave?" Le preguntó Shinichi. El hombre se la dio y Shinichi salió de la habitación seguido de Heiji. "Antes iremos a la tuya, Hattori- kun".  
  
"Keisuke-san, ¿es posible que el recepcionista viera a Oda-san en el balcón? Yo estaba sentado en una de las mesas de recepción, y sin embargo no le vi", dijo Hakuba saliendo al balcón de aquella habitación.  
  
"Como ves, desde aquí se ve recepción. Sólo se ve desde las número cinco, seis y siete de cada planta. Puede que no le vieras porque la cortina tapa la mesa", dijo Keisuke señalando hacia las cortinas rojas.  
  
"Sí, tienes razón", dijo Hakuba apoyándose en la barandilla pensativo. "Hattori-kun estaba sentado dónde está ahora Kazuha-chan y aunque hubiera estado despierto, da la espalda al patio, así que no le habría visto", el chico se incorporó de nuevo. "En ese caso, la víctima podía estar en una habitación de cualquiera de las tres plantas, del número cinco al siete... ", Hakuba suspiró. [Lo que no me explico es el mensage dejado con los sobres... Vas a morir muy pronto... ¿Por qué?].  
  
*****  
  
"Nada, no hay sangre por ningún sitio", dijo Heiji suspirando. "Sólo en tu habitación Kudou-kun".  
  
"Y en el balcón", dijo Shinichi saliendo fuera. "Dime Hattori-kun, ¿sería posible balancear a Oda-san por este balcón, y dejarlo en la habitación 207?"  
  
"Tendría que ser alguien con fuerza, y aquí Oda-san era el más grande", dijo Heiji asomándose. "Pero supongo que sí... en todo tendríamos que mirar la habitación de abajo, ¿no crees?" Heiji se giró, pero su amigo ya no estaba. Advirtió que la puerta estaba abierta. "Vaya, ya se ha ido".  
  
El chico permaneció en el balcón, mirando atentamente su habitación. Sólo había una cama desecha, la de Kazuha. Por lo demás estaba bien ordenada. Fijó su mirada en la puerta y fue hacia ella, empujándola débilmente. Recordó que cuando había salido con Kazuha tubo que hacer fuerza para dejar bien cerrada la puerta.  
  
[Si se le da un simple empujón la puerta parece que está cerrada, pero en realidad no lo está. Hay que dar un portazo para que se cierre bien. Tal vez el asesino pensó que dejaba la puerta cerrada con Ran-chan y Oda-san dentro, pero no lo hizo y por eso Kazuha pudo abrirla], pensó extrañado. [Kazuha también dice que le entró sueño de pronto... si alguien las hubiera dormido... pero, ¿cómo?] Recordó entonces que en la habitación había un pequeño hueco junto a la puerta para que se ventilase la habitación aún estando con la puerta y el balcón cerrado. Se acercó a la rejilla y vio que tenía un lado abollado. La abrió y vio una pequeña bola marrón pegada en uno de los lados del conducto de ventilación por lo que no pudo evitar sonreir. [Ahora sí, ya sé cómo durmió el asesino a Kazuha y a Ran-chan].  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: este capítulo también es bastante largo y me he dado prisa, así que no os podeis quejar(a no ser que lo encontreis muy malo, claro). Silver Lady, ¿sabes ya quién es el asesino? No es muy difícil, pero supongo que cuando una lo sabe, siempre es más fácil, ¿no? ¡Se aceptan apuestas!¡A ver si lo adivinais, jejeje! Ah, yo tampoco sé mucho de Magic Kaito, conozco a Kid porque sale en Detective Conan, por nada más, jejejeje, pero aún así me gusta bastante... aún no es seguro que ponga la continuación, depende del éxito que tenga esta, así que tranquila. Keiko, me alegro de que el capítulo 4 te gustara y espero que tu ordenador esté arreglado pronto. Seguid dejando vuestra opinión, buena o mala, que me gusta leerla y contestar por aquí, me animan mucho, y no quiero empezar a "amenazar"(por decirlo de alguna manera) con dejar de escribir... ^^  
  
Y en el próximo capítulo: Heiji ya sabe cómo durmieron a Kazuha y a Ran, Shinichi sabe cómo mataron a Oda-san y cómo le llevaron a su habitación con Ran, y Hakuba descubre que tiene que ver el mensage dejado en los sobres. Uff, como trabajan los pobres, después de esto bien se merecen una vacaciones, mejor por separado para evitar más muertos, ¿no? Jejejeje. Lo dicho, R&R, ¡por favor! ^^ 


	6. Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas

Reunion en Hokkaido, por Kazuha Hattori  
  
Shinichi abrió la puerta de la habitación 306 y pasó. Antes de ir a la segunda planta había decidido ver la habitación del señor Oda. Estaba bien ordenada, las camas hechas, el equipaje guardado en el armario... En el suelo había una copa y una botella de buen vino ya vacía. [Estaba borracho], pensó Shinichi pensativo. [No resultaría muy difícil atacar a un hombre borracho... Pero no hay signos de lucha, sólo la botella y la copa indican que Oda-san estubo aquí]. Salió al balcón y miró la barandilla. Al igual que la de Heiji, aquella también estaba perfecta. [Ninguna marca de una cuerda, ningún golpe, si lo mataron aquí, ¿cómo lo llevaron a mi habitación? Hattori-kun tiene razón, una sola persona no podría balancear a Oda-san y dejarlo caer en el balcón de abajo, y menos dos veces. No, eso no me sirve, ¿cómo lo bajó? No creo que bajase por voluntad propia... ].  
  
Miró hacia recepción. Kazuha seguía sentada en el mismo sitio, hablando con alguien que no veía. Shinichi pensó que sólo podía ser Ran, pues los demás estaban todos a la vista. Desde allí, podía controlarles perfectamente.  
  
"¡Ey Kudou-kun!" Dijo una alegre voz junto a él. En el balcón de al lado estaba Heiji sonriente. "Ya sé cómo durmieron a Kazuha y a Ran-chan" el chico le mostró una bola marrón que sujetaba con un pañuelo.  
  
"Gas", dijo Shinichi sorprendido. "Pero, ¿dónde estaba?"  
  
"En el conducto de ventilación que da a la habitación 308", dijo Heiji con su particular sonrisa. "Así que ya sabemos quién es".  
  
"Si fingió tropezar con Kazuha-chan cuando ella ya había abierto la puerta, pudo quitarle las llaves y entrar cuando estuvieran dormidas", dijo Shinichi sonriendo también. "Entonces, sólo nos queda aberiguar cómo lo hizo para matar a Oda-san en mi habitación, puesto que a Ran podría haberla arrastrado hasta allí fácilmente".  
  
"Sí, y también tenemos que encontrar pruebas", dijo Heiji apoyándose en el balcón para ver el de abajo. "¿No Kudou-kun?" El chico se giró hacia el balcón, pero su amigo ya no estaba. "Siempre desaparece", suspiró el chico.  
  
"Ey Hattori-kun", Heiji tuvo que sacar medio cuerpo del balcón para ver a Shinichi, que estaba en el de abajo. Se agarró en la barandilla al recordar que antes casi se había caido por el golpe que Kazuha le había dado en la cabeza.  
  
"¿Has encontrado algo?" Preguntó Heiji.  
  
"Nada, pero he entrado sin llave", dijo Shinichi sonriendo.  
  
"Igual que Kazuha en la habitación de Ran-chan", dijo Heiji. "Entonces si la 308 está mal cerrada, definitivamente será esa persona la asesina".  
  
"Exacto", dijo Shinichi más animado que antes. "Entonces podemos creer que llevó a Oda-san con cualquier excusa a mi habitación, y allí lo mató... Pero aún queda algo, la sangre en el balcón".  
  
"Kudou-kun", Heiji estiró el brazo señalándole sonriente. "Tocado... "  
  
"Y muerto", dijo Shinichi también sonriendo. "Por eso el recepcionista le vio en el balcón". Heiji asintió mirando hacia recepción. De pronto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante, sujetándose cómo pudo en la barandilla para no caer. "¡Hattori!" Gritó Shinichi, intentando cogerle con los pies sin éxito, pues no llegaba. "¡Espera, ahora subo!"  
  
"¡Date prisa Kudou!" Dijo Heiji mirando hacia abajo. Tampoco podía balancearse para caer en el balcón y subir sólo arriba estaba descartado. Necesitaba ayuda. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Kazuha sentada en el sofá. "Perfecto, todos me dan la espalda, ¡eh Kazuha! ¡Kazuha!"  
  
*****  
  
Hakuba permanecía sentado junto a Ran en el sofá, con los sobres encima de la mesa. Llevaba allí un rato, sin entenderlo. Finalmente, Kazuha suspiró.  
  
"¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas? Deberias ayudar a Heiji y a Kudou-kun a encontrar al asesino", se quejó la chica.  
  
"No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estas tarjetas tuvo que cambiarlas alguien totalmente ajeno al asesinato", dijo Hakuba impaciente y en voz baja, para que sólo las dos chicas le escucharan. "Lo que trato de averiguar es quien, Kudou-kun y Hattori-kun se bastan solos para descubrir al asesino".  
  
"¿Otra persona escribió eso?" Preguntó Ran extrañada. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
  
"La persona que mató a Oda-san no tenía necesidad de avisarle así, porque sabía que a esta hora él ya estaría muerto", explicó Hakuba. "Así de simple".  
  
"Entonces sólo pudo ser Keisuke-san", dijo Kazuha sin interés. "Es el único que se acercó a los sobres".  
  
"Eso es como decir que Ran-chan es la asesina porque estaba en la habitación y fue la única que se acercó al muerto a excepción de nosotros", sijo Hakuba con enfado. Ran suspiró. "Pero, claro, todos sabemos que no es verdad", dijo riendo nervioso.  
  
"Ahora arreglalo", dijo Kazuha suspirando. Se echó hacia atrás, en el sofá y miró hacia el patio. Pensó entonces que debía de estar haciendo Heiji, por lo que miró hacia los balcones que se veían. Heiji estaba colgando, agarrándose tan sólo en la barandilla. Shinichi no estaba allí, nadie parecía poder ayudarle. "Heiji... "murmuró. De pronto se puso de pie y corrió hacia las ventanas, para abrir una y salir al patio, gritando. "¡Heiji!" Todos se giraron y miraron hacia arriba. "¡Heiji aguanta!" Dijo la chica nerviosa.  
  
"Kazuha", murmuró Heiji al verla. De pronto puso cara de enfado. "¡Aho!¡No te quedes ahí parada!"  
  
"Hattori-kun, dame la mano", dijo Shinichi, que ya había llegado. El chico se la dio y con su ayuda subió.  
  
"Si que has tardado, ¿has pillado un atasco en las escaleras?" Bromeó Heiji suspirando tranquilo, entrando en la habitación.  
  
"No, no podía entrar, Hakuba-kun me trajo la llave", dijo Shinichi señalando al otro chico.  
  
"Supuse que habrías cerrado", dijo Hakuba. "Así que le pedí la llave maestra a Keisuke-san, que me la dio enseguida".  
  
"Vaya, menos mal, ya no aguantaba" suspiró Heiji. En ese momento llegó Kazuha, seguida de Ran y todos los demás. Al verle, Kazuha corrió hacia él con enfado.  
  
"¿Se puede saber qué hacías colgando del balcón? ¿Es qué quieres matarte?" Gritó la chica.  
  
"¡No lo he hecho por que quisiera, aho!" Dijo Heiji con enfado. "Llevaba media hora gritándote, ¡¿estás sorda?!"  
  
"Yo no te he escuchado, ¡sino te habría ayudado antes aho!" Dijo Kazuha nerviosa.  
  
"¡Sería la primera vez!" Gritó el chico. Kazuha le miró directamente a los ojos, esta vez no mostraba enfado, sino pena. Heiji suspiró. "Kazuha, yo no quería decir eso... ", ella negó con la cabeza llorando y salió corriendo de la habitación. "¡Kazuha!"  
  
"Ire con ella", dijo Ran siguiendo a su amiga.  
  
"Venga, vamos abajo", dijo Hakuba saliendo de la habitación.  
  
"¿Han descubierto ya quién le mató?" Preguntó Kajimura mirando a Shinichi, que sonrió.  
  
"Estamos muy cerca de hacerlo" dijo Shinichi saliendo de la habitación. El criado del señor Oda le siguió y cerró la puerta con fuerza.  
  
"Si necesitan algo, lo que sea... " Dijo Kajimura con la cabeza baja, caminando hacia las escaleras.  
  
"Kajimura-san, ¿usted ha tropezado con alguien por el pasillo?" Preguntó Shinichi extrañado, pues todo se había venido abajo en un segundo.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: bueno, ya queda poco para que mi fic termine, una pena, porque no sabré que hacer en mis ratos libre, jejejeje. Así que Keiko, supongo que le deben faltar dos capítulos como mucho. Shadow Lady5, ¡cuanto tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas! Ya pensaba que habías dejado de leerlo, me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia. A tu pregunta de si tengo la historia ya terminada, pues no, cuando termino un capítulo lo pongo, pero como últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, cuando me pongo a escribir aprovecho bien el tiempo, jejeje. Y no, Kid no aparecerá en este fic, ya le dije a Silver Lady que tengo otro dónde si sale, ya vere si lo pongo o no, y Kaito y Aoko tampoco salen aquí porque no sabía por donde meterles y están en mi otro fic. Silver Lady, sigue intentandolo, ;). Bueno, seguid dejando reviews con vuestras opiniones y preguntas, que no cuesta nada decir aunque sea "hola", como Keiko hace, jejeje. ^_^  
  
Y en el próximo capítulo: Al fín Heiji y Shinichi descubren quien es el asesino, y Hakuba dirá quien escribió los sobres y por qué. Heiji además tendrá que arreglar las cosas con Kazuha, lo que no le resultará muy fácil. Así que venga, respuestas a todas estas preguntas: ¿quién es el asesino?¿Cómo lo hizo?¿Contentará Heiji a Kazuha finalmente? R&R, please!!!! 


	7. ¡El asesino eres tú!

Reunion en Hokkaido, por Kazuha Hattori  
  
Ran encontró a Kazuha en el baño, llorando. Se acercó a ella, que estaba sentada apoyada en la pared, y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Ran quería dejar que Kazuha empezara a hablar y se desahogara, ya que en realidad, ella no podía decirle nada que le animara, eso era cosa de Heiji.  
  
"Es idiota", dijo Kazuha con enfado. "Pero más idiota soy yo que voy detrás de él como una boba cuando está claro que no le importo nada".  
  
"Yo no creo que eso sea verdad", dijo Ran pensativa. "Muchas veces te ha salvado, y eso tiene que significar, algo, ¿no crees?"  
  
"No, no lo creo", dijo Kazuha ya sin llorar. "Me ha ayudado igual que ayudaría a Kudou-kun, o te ayudaría a ti, Ran-chan. Como si yo fuera un caso más que resolver... Kudou-kun tendría que haber dejado que se cayera, ¡así ahora estaría más tranquila!"  
  
"Eso no es verdad, Kazuha-chan", dijo Ran con la misma tranquilidad. "El resultado habría sido peor, porque estarías llorando esperando que llegara la ambulancia".  
  
"Siempre se las arregla para hacerme enfadar, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera tenía pensado invitarme a venir aquí, estoy segura. Sólo me ha traido porqué le dije que Tome-kun me invitaba a ir hoy al cine". Kazuha suspiró aburrida.  
  
"¡Eso es bueno!" Dijo Ran levantándose contenta. "Significa que estaba celoso... Si sólo te tuviera como una buena amiga, le habría dado igual que hubieras ido con Tome-kun al cine, ¿no crees?" Ran asintió pensativa. "Tú déjamelo a mí, iré a hablar con Hattori-kun y... ".  
  
"No Ran-chan", le interumpió Kazuha levantándose más tranquila. "Si tiene que decirme algo, quiero que venga él por su propio pie, no porque tú se lo digas". Ran pareció decepcionada. "Pero, gracias de todas formas, venga, vamos a ver si nuestros detectives ya han solucionado el caso".  
  
*****  
  
Heiji se acercó a Shinichi y a Hakuba, que hablaban en la habitación dónde aún estaba el cuerpo de Oda-san. Ambos parecían estar en otro mundo, del que Heiji les hizo regresar.  
  
"Entonces, ¿estamos en un callejón sin salida?" Preguntó Heiji algo ausente.  
  
"Pues... ", Shinichi fue interrumpido por el inspector Megure, que entró nervioso en la habitación.  
  
"Chicos, ¿no abanzais?" Les preguntó. "Los demás están nerviosos y quieren irse, ya que según ellos la única culpable es Ran... yo sé que no fue ella, pero si no encontrais algo pronto... "  
  
"¡Qué poca paciencia!" Dijo Shinichi saliendo de la habitación con enfado. "El asesino quiere desaparecer, pero yo no voy a dejarle, ¡ni hablar!" Llegó abajo y vio a todos en recepción con sus maletas ya preparadas. Kazuha y Ran estaban sentadas en las escaleras, aburridas. "¡De aquí no se va nadie!" Gritó el chico, llamando la atención de los reunidos e incluso de la policía. "¡Uno de ustedes es el asesino de Oda-san, y no permitiré que se vaya!"  
  
"Claro que uno lo es, pero creo que ya es obvio que es la chica", dijo Yurie con enfado. "Si hubiera sido otra persona habriais encontrado algo, ¡no nos podeis retener aquí, vámonos okaasan!" Con gran esfuerzo, la joven cogió la maleta de su madre y fue hacia la puerta.  
  
"¡No, ni hablar!" Dijo Shinichi interponiendose entre la puerta y la chica. "No dejaré que se marchen así cómo así, ya casi le tenemos". En ese momento empezó una fuerte discusión entre todos. Kazuha suspiró, apenada por su amiga. Se giró hacia ella y la vio respirar hondo y levantarse.  
  
"Ran-chan, ¿que vas a...?" Antes de que Kazuha terminara la pregunta, Ran dio un fuerte puñetazo en la pared que hizo callar a todos los reunidos.  
  
"Quince minutos", dijo Ran con firmeza. "Sólo esperen quince minutos más. Si en ese tiempo no encuentran pruebas que demuestren mi inocencia, dejaré que se vayan y cargaré con las conseqüencias".  
  
"Pero, ¡Ran-chan...!" Dijo Kazuha levantándose.  
  
"Ran, tú no puedes... " Dijo Shinichi acercándose a ella preocupado.  
  
"No digas nada Shinichi, ¡resuelve el caso ya!" Dijo Ran con enfado, sentándose de nuevo. Miró al chico a los ojos, con tal confianza que le hizo recobrar ánimos.  
  
"Muy bien, quince minutos", dijo Shinichi sonriendo, mirando a Yurie. "¿Me concederá quince minutos, Yurie-chan?"  
  
"Claro que sí", dijo Murawa. Su hija la miró extrañada. "Deja la maleta Yurie, sólo quince minutos". Shinichi asintió y fue hacia las escaleras, dónde estaban Hakuba, sonriente, y Heiji, también contento. Los tres empezaron a subir las escaleras. "Lo habeis visto, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Sí, pesaba bastante", dijo Heiji, entrando en la habitación de Shinichi. "Tenemos las pruebas, ¿no?"  
  
"Sí era eso, sí", dijo Shinichi. "Ahora sólo queda mirar una cosa", los tres chcios subieron a la tercera planta y empujaron una de las puertas, que se abrió enseguida. Los tres sonrieron. "Ya está, le tenemos... ".  
  
"Sí, y yo ya sé quien escribió los sobres, fue una tonteria, lo adivinaron antes que yo, ¿sabeis?" Dijo Hakuba sacando las tarjetas. "Iré a reunirles, ¿cuánto os llevará?"  
  
"El tiempo que tenemos", bromeó Shinichi. Hakuba asintió y se marchó. "Oye Hattori-kun, ¿tú no tienes algo que hacer?"  
  
"Kazuha puede esperar", dijo Heiji con mala cara. "Ran-chan sólo tiene quince minutos".  
  
"Aún así... "  
  
"No Kudou-kun, después lo solucionaré", de pronto el chcio sonrió. "Ya estoy acostumbrado a los enfados de Kazuha".  
  
"Y ella a tus tonterias", dijo Shinichi riendo. "Por que sino no me explico por qué te aguanta".  
  
"Empiezas a hablar como mis padres", dijo Heiji.  
  
*****  
  
Hakuba reunió a todos en el patio, frente al balcón dónde habían visto por última vez al señor Oda vivo.  
  
"Vale, mis amigos están preparándose", explicó Hakuba. "Y mientras tanto quiero explicar quién escribió los sobres y por qué motivo".  
  
"Muy bien, empieza", dijo el inspector Megure con curiosidad.  
  
"Todos los que estamos aquí conocemos a Oda-san y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que era una horrible persona. Cómo ya saben Oda-san había estado robando dinero de su banco y le daba soporte a un grupo terrorista que en dos semanas ha matado a veinte personas", explicó Hakuba. "El crimen de hoy tiene que estar motivado por uno de esos motivos. Cuando llegamos, hubo una persona que dijo que Oda-san sólo derrochaba el dinero, eso o que pensaba que quería undirle". Kazuha y Ran parecieon sorprendidas. "Es usted, Keisuke-san. Usted fue compañero de clase de Oda-san, y creo que no me equivoco si le digo que por ese motivo por el que usted tenía su dinero en el banco de la víctima. Eran muy buenos amigos y pensó que nunca le traicionaria, pero el dinero corompe a las personas y le arruinó. De ahí que las entradas para esta reunión sean tan caras".  
  
"Es decir, ¿qué Keisuke-san mató a Oda-san?" Dijo Ran asombrada.  
  
"Keisuke-san tenía motivos para hcerlo, sí, pero no fue él", dijo Hakuba para sorpresa de todos. "Él escribió estos sobres, tal vez para asustarle, ya que se suponía que aquí habría buenos detectives y podría sentirse intimidado. Usted, Keisuke-san, nunca pensó que lo matarían de verdad, ¿me equivoco?"  
  
"No, no te equivocas, yo lo escribí, pero como dices, no tenía pensado matarle. Sólo quería asustarle para que lo confesara todo", dijo Keisuke mirando al suelo.  
  
"Lamentablemente, alguien se adelantó a su propósito, Keisuke-san", dijo Shinichi, desde el balcón de su habitación. En el balcón había puesto varias sábanas del hotel que impedían que vieran sus piernas.  
  
"Shinichi, ¿qué haces ahí?" Preguntó el inspector Megure mriando hacia arriba.  
  
"Con la ayuda de Hattori-kun voy a explicar el asesinato", dijo sonriente. "Nosotros encontramos el cuerpo junto a la cama, era obvio que lo habían matado allí, pero no sabíamos cómo".  
  
"El asesino", dijo Heiji, en el balcón de arriba. "Puso una bomba de gas que he encontrado en el conducto de ventilación que da a las habitaciones 307, dónde estaban Ran-chan y Kazuha, y la 308, dónde estaba Kajimura-san. Tal vez antes de que repartieran la comida, el asesino ya había hablado con Oda-san o le había dejado una nota y le había dicho: a las cuatro ve a la habitación 107 si no quieres que diga tu secreto. Eso, o algo parecido, el caso es que debió ser una amenaza para que el hombre se viera obligado a bajar sin que nadie le viera. Claro, el asesino, sabía que nadie saldría al pasillo, pues se había encargado de todos los que estaban en la tercera planta y de Keisuke-san, que estaba en la primera. Además, yo estaba sentado en el sillón dándole la espalda, así que en cierto modo también nos vigilaba a nosotros".  
  
"El asesino habría podido esperar en mi habitación y matar a Oda-san cuando entrara, pero no lo hizo así... " . Shinichi mostró las sábanas, que estaban pintadas de rojo. "Sino así. Puso en las sábanas unas amenazas que, al verlas, hizo a Oda-san salir al balcón".  
  
"Después", dijo de nuevo Heiji, asomándose al balcón y estirando el brazo como si llevaba una pistola e hizo como si le disparara a Shinichi. "Ya está, muerto".  
  
"Sólo le quedaba bajar con Ran, recoger las sábanas, poner a Oda-san en mitad de la habitación y cerrar la puerta". Dijo Shinichi. "La prueba de que lo mató en el balcón está en la sangre que encontré en la barandilla, una sangre que el asesino nos dejó preparada".  
  
"¿Preparada?" Dijo asombrado el inspector Megure.  
  
"Sí, antes he mencionado que al asesino le habría bastado esperarle en la habitación, al fin y al cabo ya tenía als llaves de Ran, pero si no lo hizo fue para que el recepcionista le viera vivo y quedarse así sin coartada", explicó Shinichi. Todos le miraron extrañados. "Corrijame si me equivoco, Kikue Murawa". Todos se giraron hacia la mujer, que permanecía indiferente. "Usted tropezó en el pasillo con dos personas: una era Kajimura-san y la otra Kazuha-chan. Su hija, Yurie-chan salió a tomarse el primer baño, justo cuando Kajimura-san ordenaba el equipaje de Oda-san en la habitación de este. Usted aprovechó ese momento y entró en su habitación y puso la bomba de gas, que les durmió a los tres: a Kajimura-san, a Kazuha-chan y a Ran".  
  
"Después esperó a que Kajimura-san volviera a su habitación y habló con Oda- san, diciendole cualquier cosa para llevarle a la habitación 107", continuó Heiji. "A la hora indicada todos dormían, así que fue a la segunda planta, que estaba abierta ya que estaban los demás sobres de Keisuke-san, esperó a que el recepcionista viera a Oda-san, llamó a recepción y cuando el joven se giró, llamó a Oda-san, que miró hacia el balcón de arriba, y disparó. El resto, lo hemos explicado, ¿no es así?"  
  
"¡Espero que tengan pruebas de lo que dicen!" Dijo Yurie con enfado.  
  
"Nosotros no, Yurie-san", dijo Hakuba. "Las tiene uste, y lo sabe. Por eso quería marcharse".  
  
"¿Usted tiene las pruebas, señorita?" Preguntó Megure mirando a la joven.  
  
"Sí, en la maleta", dijo Shinichi. "Pesaba demasiado, ¿verdad? Eso es porque a parte de llevar todo el equipaje, tiene usted que sumarle las sábanas que Murawa-san guardó tran asesinar a Oda-san". El inspectore Megure fue hacia la maleta, pero la señora Murawa le paró.  
  
"Vaya, habeis tardado mucho en descubrirme", dijo la mujer sonriendo. "Oda- san me arruinó la vida, a mí y a mi hija. Nos robó todo lo que teníamos y por eso tuve que casarla con alquel mal hombre, Goro Kazama, que hasta el día en que se murió le hizo la vida imposible a Yurie... Oda-san se lo merecía".  
  
"¿Por qué Ran-chan?" Preguntó Hakuba.  
  
"Por nada en especial... Esta era su habitación, nada más", Murawa miró a Ran. "Espero que me perdones, estaba segura de que no pasaría nada, sabía que me descubrirían". Ran asintió como única respuesta.  
  
"Okaasan", murmuró Yurie llorando.  
  
"Ahora podrás quitarte el luto, Yurie", dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras Takagui la esposaba.  
  
*****  
  
Heiji fue a su habitación, dónde Kazuha recogía su equipaje en silencio. El chico vio su maleta junto a la puerta ya preparada.  
  
"Al final", dijo Heiji. "No has necesitado ningún pijama, has traido toda la ropa para nada".  
  
"Supongo que sí", dijo Kazuha sin mirarle. El chico suspiró sin saber que decirle.  
  
"Oye, Kazuha, cuando dije eso en la habitación... No quería decir que nunca me ayudabas, en realidad no sabía que decir, estaba enfadado y ya", dijo Heiji con cierto temor a la respuesta de ella. Para su sorpresa, no dijo nada, sino que cerró su maleta y la cogió, pero no pudo levantarla. Heiji se acercó a ella. "Trae, yo la llevaré".  
  
"¡No!¡Quieto!" Gritó Kazuha con enfado. "Tú... Tú crees que yo no sé hacer nada, que soy tonta, ¡pero no lo soy! Puedo con esta maleta y no necesito que me ayudes".  
  
"Kazuha, yo no... "  
  
"Y puede que no sea tan inteligente cómo tú o Kudou-kun, que no pueda resolver los misterios esos que tanto os gustan, ¡pero eso no significa que no sirva para nada!Yo... ¡Yo intento ayudarte en lo que puedo!"  
  
"¡Ya lo sé!" Gritó Heiji con enfado. "¡Ahora cállate! Siempre haces lo mismo, ¿sabes? Empiezas a gritarme por cualquier tonteria y no me dejas explicarte nada, ¡pues ahora vas a escucharme!¿Entendido?" Kazuha parecía bastante sorprendida, pues le miraba extrañada, como si tuviera miedo a decir o a hacer algo.  
  
"Vale, te escucho", dijo finalmente.  
  
"Tú no lo entiendes, yo siempre estoy metido en lios, voy de un asesinato a otro y puede que suene horroroso pero me gusta. Me encanta resolver los casos con Kudou-kun, es emocionante y... ".  
  
"Y yo te estorbo, ¿no?" Dijo Kazuha con enfado.  
  
"Sí, eso es, ¡me estorbas!" Dijo Heiji. Era obvio que la chcia no esperaba aquella contestación. "Me estorbas porque podrías haber sido tú en lugar de Ran quien se hubiera despertado con Oda-san muerto al lado, me estorbas porque más de una vez el asesino a podido hacerte daño, me estorbas porque una vez casi te tiré por un acantilado, ¡y eso me hace sentir culpable!"  
  
"¿Cul...?¿Culpable?" Repitió extrañada.  
  
"Sí, porque cada vez que pasa algo así te pongo en peligro, puede pasarte algo y si eso sucediera no me lo perdonaría nunca", de pronto y para su sorpresa, Heiji la abrazó. "No me lo perdonaría, nunca. Me gusta quedar contigo para ir al cine, o para estudiar, pero odio llevarte a sitios dónde hay una persona muerta, porque el asesino puede volver a matar y pensar que podría hacerte algo... No quiero ni pensarlo".  
  
"Heiji... ", murmuró Kazuha. El chico deshizo el abrazo para mirarle a al cara.  
  
"En el lugar de un crimen no me ayudas, ni quiero que lo hagas. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a estudiar, a elegir una buena película o a planear el fín de semana. No quiero ser el causante de que te pase algo malo", Heiji la miró extrañado. "¿Me entiendes ahora?"  
  
"Yo... Sí, lo siento", dijo Kazuha. El chico sonrió entonces como siempre hacia.  
  
"Perfecto, venga vámonos. Keisuke-san nos ha cambiado el billete y el avión sale en dos horas", Heiji cogió la maleta de su compañera y salió de la habitación contento.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: no sé si ha quedado muy claro cómo lo hizo, no encontraba la manera clara de explicarlo bien, pero en fín, ya está hecho y espero que os haya gustado. He añadido un epílogo que ya es el final abierto de este fic. Leedlo y decidme cosas, R&R. 


	8. En Tokyo y en Osaka

TOKYO 15:00H  
  
Ran y Sonoko salieron de clase y fueron ha la salida. Ran le había explicado todo lo sucedido aquel fín de semana y Sonoko no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada.  
  
"Vaya, cuando me dijiste que sería vuestra primera cita pensé en algo más romántico", suspiró Sonoko. "Y el muy burro pasa de ti y se dedica a resolver misterios".  
  
"No pasó de mí, Sonoko", dijo Ran riendo. "Si no fuera por él, ahora podría estar en la cárcel".  
  
"Es verdad... Tú sí que lo hiciste bien: quince minutos bastan, confío en ti Shinichi".  
  
"Te burlas de mí, ¿verdad?" Dijo Ran con la cara roja.  
  
"¡Ey esperad!" Las dos se giraron y vieron a Shinichi corriendo hacia ellas.  
  
"Vaya, ahí está Makoto, hoy me va a llevar al Acuario, adios Ran" dijo Sonoko marchándose.  
  
"¿Es cosa mía o siempre que llego se va?" Dijo Shinichi suspirando.  
  
"Ha quedado con Makoto-kun", dijo Ran contenta. "Siempre viene a buscarla".  
  
"He pensado, que ya que no lo pasamos bien en Hokkaido esta vez, podríamos volver otro fín de semana, ¿no crees? Ahora que vienen las vacaciones, por ejemplo".  
  
"Mientras no haya otro muerto, me va bien", dijo Ran.  
  
"Eso no puedo prometértelo", bromeó Shinichi. La chica se paró frente a su casa y abrió la puerta.  
  
"Shinichi, recuerda..." Ran le miró sonriendo. "Que aún me debes una cita".  
  
"Te la pagaré, puedes estar segura", dijo Shinichi sonriendo. Ran desapareció tras la puerta. "Si tu supieras la de ganas que tengo de salir contigo..." El chico suspiró y fue hacia su casa contento. Lo haría, le diría a Ran cuanto la quería. Muy pornto.  
  
OSAKA 15:00H  
  
Una vez más, Heiji miró el reloj aburrido. Sus dos amigos, Yousuke y Shimbo, también esperaban a que llegara Kazuha para ir la mitad del camino juntos.  
  
"Así que querías aprobechar y quedar tú solo con Toyama-chan, ¿no?" Dijo Yousuke con enfado.  
  
"Sí, pero Heiji-kun no me ha dejado", dijo Shimbo mirando a su amigo pícaramente. "Tardaste muy poco en pedirle que te acompañara, ¿eh?"  
  
"Porque no me fiaba de ti", dijo Heiji con su peculiar humor.  
  
"Ya, Heiji-kun, ¿por qué no admites que te gusta?" Dijo Yousuke extrañado. "Tú podrías tener a Kazuha para ti solito y, en cambio, prefieres tenerla como una simple amiga".  
  
"¡Deja de decir estupideces, aho!" Gritó Heiji con enfado. "Kazuha es como una hermana mayor, y ahora estoy bien como estoy".  
  
"No grites mucho, que te escuchará", dijo Shimbo riendo, señalando a al chica, que iba hacia ellos hablando con varias de sus amigas. Sonreía y el sol hacía brillar su pelo. Por un momento, Heiji se quedó paralizado mirándola.  
  
"Es mi mejor amiga", dijo Heiji ausente. [Sí, mi mejor amiga. De momento, es mejor que sólo sea eso para mí, ¿no?].  
  
"Hola Heiji, ¿nos vamos?" Dijo Kazuha contenta.  
  
"Sí, pero no con ellos", Heiji cogió a Kazuha de la mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, y la llevó en dirección contraria a su casa. "Hoy te invito a comer y depsués podemos ir al cine, ¿te parece?"  
  
"Eh... Sí, claro", dijo Kazuha extrañada.  
  
[Sí, me encanta tener a Kazuha como mi mejor amiga. Más adelante, tal vez, podamos estar juntos siempre], pensó Heiji contento, pues, al fín y al cabo, tenía la mejor compañí que hubiera podido desear.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: Ay, voy a llorar, este es el final de mi fic...... Bueno, no del todo, explico: he decidido dejar un final abierto porque así podría seguirle otro fic, ya que, aunque parece increible, este ha gustado y me han pedido que continue con otro que tengo. Bueno, dadme vuestra opinión, decidme si os ha gustado, si quereis que siga o si es mejor dejarlo asi, vale? Os lo agradeceré muchísimo. Gracias a todos los que lo habeis leido, espero que os haya gustado. R&R  
  
Mi grupo: si os gusta Detective Conan, he hecho un grupo en internet. Por si os quereis apuntar, de momento tiene poca cosa pq es nuevo, pero poco a poco lo iré mejorando. Es:  
  
Os espero a todos. Besos y gracias. 


End file.
